


Do you believe in love at first sight?

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Cute, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Isabelle asked her eldest brother?"Just some bonding between our favourite siblings: Alec and Isabelle.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	Do you believe in love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this😁  
> I wrote this in like 10 minutes, so no hating on the quality or length 😂  
> I was also a bit sleep deprived, so I'm sorry if it sounds weird 😊😢

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Isabelle asked her eldest brother. She was gazing at Jace and Clary talking, curving close to each other. Love clear in their eyes as they looked at one another. Jace, who seemed different since Clary had stormed into their lives. Softer somehow. And definitely less sarcastic. Clary, who Isabelle did not know that well, seemed infatuated with Jace.

Love.

Something she was scared of. Something she doubted even existed.

Alec spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "I definitely believe in annoyed at first sight," he threw her a lopsided grin. She scoffed at her brother's annoying-ness. Alec followed her gaze and his blue eyes softened. "Iz, love is real" he pulled into a one-armed hug. "You'll find it with the right person, it just takes time. You'll be happy. I love you, you know," he tugged gently on her hair, like when they were younger, "I want you to be happy."

She scoffed half-heartedly, but let her brother hug her. With all their differences, they were still similar with their thoughts and ideas on the concept of love. That they would never find it. Alec thought he didn't deserve love. Isabelle doubted if love existed. But they both trusted and loved each other. And that was enough for them at the moment.

It made Alec sad, watching others happy, finding it happiness with their other half, thinking that he would never experience love like that.

They had never expected Magnus and Simon to walk (or strut, in Magnus's case) into their lives. And tear down the walls they build around their hearts.

They were happy, finally together with their loves amd with each other. A family who would do anything to protect one of their own. A family that grew with the addition of children.

They had found their happiness, their love. And they believed they deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short 😢  
> Hope you still enjoyed though 😁  
> Kudos and comment if you liked and want more sibling bonding ❤️🥰  
> Suggestions are always welcomed 🥰


End file.
